A world so unlike my own
by KaySnap55
Summary: Percy is dreaming... or is it a nightmare? Because hes pretty sure Annabeth doesnt have red hair, and grover definatly isn't black.


Percy POV

Stumbling over to my bunk, I burrowed into the covers, hoping that the chicken alfredo I had eaten didn't disagree with me. It always did when my mom made it, and my stomache felt kinda queasy. Gulping, I let my eyes drift close and slid into a dream state.

_Yawning and rolling out of bed, I stretched my arms out wide, rubbing at my eyes sleepily. Glancing around my cabin, I frowned slightly. It looked different then I remembered it. Waving the thought aside, I shuffled through my drawer, searching for my camp t-shirt. My lips twisted down again. It wasn't here? Shaking away the feeling of dread, I slipped on my blue shirt instead, and ventured outside. _

_I did a double take. Since when were there ropes courses as camp? Well I knew we had them, but not so close to the cabins. And why weren't the cabins decorated like the usually were? I couldn't tell the Ares cabin from the Athena cabin. Weird._

_Strolling over to the mess hall, I spotted a black satyr. "He must be new" I mused, slightly surprised when he made his way over to me, waving his hand in greeting. "Hey Perce buddy! Whats up?" Looking at him hesitantly, I shook his hand off my shoulder. "Um do I.. know you?" The satyr laughed. "haha very funny. I'm Grover, remember?" he said in a babiesh voice. _

"_You're not Grover." I claimed, backing away. Grover was a red-haired, awkward, WHITE, satyr, definatly not radiating this aura of "coolness". _

_Stumbling slightly, I turned and walked quickly away from the Grover-imposter, bumping into a tall redhead with brown eyes and stick strait hair. "Oh hey Percy." She said, grinning her too-wide mouth and linking her arm with mine. "Umm hi?" I tried to untangle our arms, but she had a firm hold on me. I unwillingly let myself get dragged to mess hall with her, tuning out what she was saying, only looking up when someone yelled "Hi Annabeth!"_

"_Annabeth?" the redhead looked at me, slightly annoyed. "Yes?"_

"_Wait-you're Annabeth?" Looking at me strangely, she unlinked our arms and put her hands on her hips. "Well who did you THINK I was?" I observed her. No curly blonde-princess hair, no grey eyes, no invisibility cap, no easy, cute grin. "You're not Annabeth." I announced. Giving me an angry look, she crossed her arms. "Then who am I?" she taunted. "I don't know, but you sure as hell aren't Annabeth."_

_Pushing past her, I made my way into the hall. There were demigods getting food, but not dumping an offering into the fire. Mr. D wasn't sitting at his table, looking grouchy like usual, and we weren't sorted by table. "What the heck." I whispered to myself. This wasn't camp halfblood. There was something seriously wrong._

_I wandered back outside, only to find that it wasn't right either. There were no strawberries, no Thalia tree, no Zeus fist. This was all WRONG!_

_Fakeabeth and Fover were hurrying over to me. "Percy your acting really strange." Fakeabeth simpered, grabbing my hand. Forcing a smile onto my face, I shook my head, trying not to cringe at her sweaty palms all over my hand. "No I just had a weird dream. That's all."_

_Her annoyingly-too-wide grin stretched across her face again and she started leading me around, first to training (which was all wrong, there wasn't even an arena), then to the rock climb, (also wrong, there wasn't enough lava or falling rocks and the harpies weren't even trying to attack us,) then we had sword fighting, (everyone there sucked, even the Ares cabin, and I beasted all of them, which was weird), then we had campfire, which was also, all wrong._

_I had gone along with it all, nodding and smiling when I was supposed to, but it was really freaking me out. At the campfire, we didn't even sing the goofy songs we usually do, and I missed them._

_Fakeannabeth led me away, towards the beach, after the campfire, a strange light in her eyes. First we talked about nothing in particular, and I missed my Annabeth more and more with each passing second. _

_Before I knew what was happening, Fakeabethe was leaning in to kiss me. Letting out a yelp, I shuffled back away from her. "What do you think our DOING?" I screeched. Looking hurt and confused, Fakeabeth, wiped away tears falling from her brown eyes, her eyes so unlike the kind, gray ones that Annabeth had. "I don't know whats WRONG with you today. Gosh Percy!" she yelled. "Percy Percy_ PERCY!_."_

_Huh?_

"Percy Jackson!" A familier voice shouted in my ear. Bolting upright, I le out a hagged breath and glanced around the cabin worriedly. Annabeth and Grover stood beside me bed.

"Annabeth?" I breathed, standing up and twirling her golden locks in my fingers absently. Her grey eyes peered up at me in confusion, and I brought my lips down on hers. She melted into me sweetly, her vanilla and apple taste flooding my mouth. She broke away from me after a few amazing seconds, confusion now mingled with excitement.

"Why were you screaming so loudly? The whole camp is up because of you." She scolded lightly. "Yeah man, what's your problem?" Grover asked jokingly. Looking at them, I grinned wildly.

"Ok so Annabeth had RED hair, and Grover man, you were black….."

**An idea I had one day, and I had to get it down. I thought about it after I watched the Percy Jackson movie. It was such a letdown =[**


End file.
